


Help Me Get By

by starsandcologne



Category: Glee
Genre: Heart Attacks, M/M, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jaci3 prompted-  How about Klaine meets in the hospital? Finally noticing each other after seeing each other in the waiting room, cafeteria, gift shop, even the elevator. They finally spoke! They’re both afraid of losing the one person they love…Kurt’s Dad (heart attack) and Blaine’s mom (breast cancer). They bond over their fears. No one else seems to understand what they’re going through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me Get By

Kurt doesn't know how he's breathing.

He remembers dropping his phone when Carole called; "Burt's had another heart attack."

He can recall packing, getting on the plane, asking to use all of his vacation to go back to Lima, getting to the hospital, only to hear he can't go see his father.

"They're doing some tests right now," the blonde haired nurse says calmly. "It maybe a while. It's late, you look tired; we have free coffee downstairs." She gives him a courteous smile and Kurt wants to scream. Regardless, he goes to the cafeteria.

~

Blaine is shaking.

It's four am and he's nursing his fourth cup of coffee. (Maybe his fifth? He can't tell anymore.) There's nobody in the cafeteria, but he doesn't mind. Solitude. Isolation. Room to think. It's what he needs right now.

With a brush of wind, a man rushes past him and heads straight to the coffee bar. His light brown hair looks like it's had a hand run through it one too many times and he's wearing all gray except for a pair of, are those bright blue socks? Weird, but Blaine didn't even gel his hair, so he's in no place to judge.

He turns to Blaine, bright blue eyes rimmed with dark circles lock with his. Blaine tips his coffee cup towards him in acknowledgement and with a small nod, the man rushes out of the room.

~

What kind hospital has a fucking gift shop? Kurt thinks the next morning. He's looking at an array of teddy bears when across the hall, looking at pamphlets, is him. The cute guy from cafeteria last night. He looks better, with his red khakis and blue sweater, as if he took a shower and someone breathed life into him.

As the places a pink pamphlet back into the rack he looks up, staring at Kurt. His hand slips and the rack of bright colored paper comes falling to the linoleum. Quickly, he attempts to pick the up while a nurse comes over to catch the ones fluttering in the air. Kurt starts to giggle and has to cover his mouth with his hand as customers stare at him but he doesn't care, it's the first time he's laughed since coming back to Lima.

~

Two days later, Blaine finds himself alone in the hospital cafeteria crying. How can it not be working? He keeps asking himself. It's supposed it work.

"Are you alright?" someone asks him and he lifts his head from off the table about to tell this person to fuck off when he finds himself looking at vibrant blue eyes.

"I…um. Yeah. I'm fine." he manages to say.

"It's alright not to be," the man says taking a seat across from Blaine. "I just saw my dad being put into a coma today and I know I'm not alright."

"What?" Blaine asks. "God, I'm sorry, that...that's terrible."

"My mom's in chemotherapy," Blaine blurts out. "She has breast cancer."

He sees his face get that pity look he's so accustomed to. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he teases. "This is the second time, actually. She was in remission six years ago. I thought, "It's all over now". I always forget that remission only means that seemingly all signs are gone. Because that means it's still there."

"My dad had his first heart attack ten years ago, my sophomore year of high school. And here we are again," he tries to joke.

"He's in a coma from a heart attack? God," Blaine says.

"It's medically induced," he explains. "He passed out and fell. Again. I told him he's getting to old for that mechanic shop. I can't believe I'm going through this again." 

"Tell me about it," Blaine says.

~

And they do. Blaine spends all night talking to the man, Kurt, about the week of hell they've both been through. About they both feel like they're both back in high school, anxiety-ridden about their parent's futures. They exchange numbers and talk on the phone all night about everything from treatments to medical bills and Blaine spends the hours that his mom is in chemo talking to Kurt over coffee and terrible hospital sandwiches.

"This is crazy," Tina tells Blaine over the phone one night. "Do you know anything about this boy other than his dad?" And Blaine doesn't really have an answer.

"Geez Hummel, I know you gays are kinky, but bonding over your hospital-bound parents?" Santana says to Kurt over Skype. "Is this like doctor and patient?" Brittany asks. "Because Santana and I play that all the time." Kurt shuts his laptop in reply.

The next day Blaine brings Kurt a new baseball cap for Burt and Kurt makes pink puce ribbons for Blaine and his mother. Sure it seems weird, but they're helping each other through something difficult that their friends only try to help understand.

~

The day Burt comes out of his coma Kurt introduces Blaine to him. When Blaine's mom finishes her first round of chemo the four of them have lunch together.

"Your son sure has been great to my Blaine," Ms. Anderson whispers to Burt at the table.

Burt looks over at his son, feeding Blaine pieces of muffin, not noticing anything or anyone else.

"Do think they'll notice if we leave?" She asks him.

"And me miss an opportunity to get to know my future in-law? Kurt would kill me if I didn't," Burt laughs out.


End file.
